This invention relates to a key chains and key holders.
Usually, key chains have one ring to hold all the keys including remote control unit transmitter. Since all of the keys and the remote control unit transmitter are attached to a single large key ring, it can be difficult to organize the keys for ease of use. Furthermore, in one ring key chains, the remote control unit transmitter is not protected and the keys are not together thus making a hole in the pant""s pocket most of the time.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a key pouch which makes organizing keys easier. To keep all the keys together on one side and the remote control unit transmitter on the other side, the keypouch of the present invention is provided with two pockets. One side pocket is adapted and configured to hold the remote control unit transmitter and the other side pocket is adapted and configured to hold the keys.
The two side pockets are formed by flaps. The pouch is provided with three attachment rings. The three rings are secured to the pouch by a strap. Preferably, one of the three rings is larger than the other two. One of the smaller rings is adapted to hold the remote control unit transmitter on one side pocket. On the other side pocket, the other small ring will hold the car key and the big ring will hold the rest of the keys. The present invention protects the remote control unit, permits easier organization of all the keys also ensure that holes in the user""s pants pocket are avoided.